RPs Greatest Moments
by Debeo Memoria
Summary: This is part of Debeo Memoria. First one. Z.A.G. as Cloud, MysticAngel1. as Riku. Riku arrives at Traverse Town and is stuck on the streets. When he tries bumming a cig from Cloud, he gets more than he bargined for.


Riku pushed heavily against the large, wooden doors that lead to the First District, taking a moment to adjust to the lights and the cold air that brushed against his arms. Of all the Worlds he had visited, Traverse Town was always the biggest culture shock for him. It was cold, and full of people. Destiny Islands had been hot and peaceful. Still, lately he had enjoyed visiting this town. He always ran into someone he knew. Sadly, not the one person he wanted to see...

He dragged his feet across the district, rubbing the Goosebumps off his arms as he ducked into the warmth the Cafe provided. He slumped down into a chair, resting his head against his arms.

"Someone get me something hot!" He groaned, pounding his fist into the table. "This place is a freakin' cold cellar!"

Cloud finished the last of his coffee, as disgusting as it was. He ordered it with cream and sugar; of course they give it to him completely _black!_ There's a way to stain his teeth. He through a single munny on the table for the poor service and got up to leave. He really didn't have much to do at the moment. He pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit it as he was leaving the cafe. He could go back to the Hotel, but right now he's not tired, and he'd be just as bored there anyway. Maybe he could go search for Heartless?

Riku glanced up, catching the whiff of cigarette smoke. He'd practically been dying of nicotine fits lately, but Ansem was ill and Namine was strict and he hadn't even managed to smuggle a pack in. He'd told himself it would be the perfect time to quit, as Sora would murder him if they ever found each other again, but hell, if people in Traverse Town _smoked_...

"Hey!" He called after the smoker. "Hey, Spikes!"

Cloud rested his back against the side of Cid's item shop. He debated whether or not if he should drop the old mechanic a visit. He hasn't really spoken to him since he returned... Now that he thinks about it, he hardly ever spoke to him. Probably because Cid acted like a father towards everyone, being the oldest, and if he found that he was disappointed in him, would affect him more than he'd like to admit.

'I'll visit him some other time.' Cloud thought to himself before he tossed his cigarette on the ground and crushed on it with his boot. He pushed off the wall and made his way down the alley, deciding to take a short cut to head behind the hotel. Maybe he will search for Heartless after all, he could use the exercise.

"Spikes!" Riku called again, as the blond man walked even further away, pausing at the Accessory Shop. Riku rolled his eyes, quickening his steps and following the nicotine with his nose like the cigarettes were fruit loops. Honestly, did this guy not know what his hair cut looked like? "Hey, the guy in the red cape!"

Cloud heard someone yell out the name 'Spikes' and immediately knew it was him. He turned around and saw a silver haired kid running towards him. He waited for him to catch up with him.

"Hey." Riku grinned sheepishly once he had caught up. "Can I...bum a smoke?"

He felt he recognized this guy from somewhere, but he couldn't take any chances on asking. The people of Traverse were easily offended, and it wasn't as if he was popular amongst those who knew who he was.

Cloud raised an eyebrow at the boy, slightly amused at the question. It almost seemed like the kid was homeless or something. He leaned down so he was eye-to-eye with him and gave him a good long look, "Aren't you a bit young, kid? How old are you, fifteen?"

Riku scoffed, kicking his shoe against the ground and glaring. As if age even mattered.

"And aren't you a little old?" He replied, raising an eyebrow. "Smoking's no good for those lungs, old man."

"I'm twenty one, and for your information kid, cigarettes don't affect my lungs in any way. I'm immune. Lucky me." Cloud straightened up, "And that's not a very encouraging way to get on someone's good side when you want something." He turned around and began making his way down the alley; "Here..." he tossed a cigarette over his shoulder, "Hope you can light it." He said before slipping through the opening in the boards.

Riku gasped, reaching out to fumble the cigarette with his fingers before he caught it in a firm grip. It had been so long he'd forgotten how to hold one. He stared at the small item with silent euphoria for a long moment before a thought occurred to him, and he scrambled over to the opening in the boards.

"How am I supposed to light it, then? Rub two sticks together?" He yelled after him, completely frustrated. No one had lighters or sweaters or hot chocolate in this stupid town. "And I know you think I'm some bum of a kid! And I am thank you very much! Now, where do I get somewhere to sleep? You don't just give a cigarette to a minor and then leave them on the street, you jackass!"

Cloud glanced over his shoulder, a smirk appearing on his face, "Tell ya what _junior_, I'll give you two options. You pick one of them." He turned around fully to stare at him, "You give me the cigarette back in exchange for a free room and a meal... Or keep the cigarette, and the other two things I've offered in exchange for your services." He turned around and walked away, figuring the kid would follow him anyway, "Unless you're willing to try and rub two sticks together." He called over his shoulder, his voice heavy with amusement.

"In exchange for my _services_?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're pretty decent looking, _senior_, for such an old man. Surely you don't need my _services_"

He smirked, a little proud of himself, a little disgusted that his mind had even managed to warp Spike's words that way. However, he needed a cigarette, and he needed a room, and god he needed a sweater, and there was no easier way of getting something out of someone than _disgusting_ it out of them.

"Again... Acting that way isn't very encouraging for your _needs._" Cloud said coolly, a smirk appeared on his face again, "If you think of that so suddenly, then you most have experience in that sort of thing then." Cloud said, doing the same thing that the kid had done to him. Use his own words against him. "If that's the case, I could point you in the direction of some older women or men... whichever you prefer... that are into that sort of thing."

Riku's triumphant smile faltered and he stared incredulously up at the taller man. He'd thought he was an expert when it came to arguing with adults, but it seemed this one wasn't going to treat him like a child, which, granted, would have been in his favor in such a situation. Riku clicked his tongue and slumped down against the wall, flicking his cigarette to the side.

"Nice to know someone cares about my personal well being." He muttered sarcastically, ripping at the laces in his shoes and wishing the guy would go away and take Riku's humiliation with him.

Cloud crossed his arms over his chest, "You look like someone who would use that in their favor. So those were my options. Take them, or find a way to light that cigarette yourself." Just for spite, Cloud took out a cigarette of his own and lit it up. He twirled the lighter in his fingers for added affect. "What's it gunna be, boy?"

Riku glanced up at him with narrowed eyes, rubbing his smoking fingers together earnestly and trying to ignore his Goosebumps and hunger. God, what he'd give to wipe that smirk off...

"_Obviously_, I have no choice." He sniffed, crossing his arms. "You know well enough I'm not going to do any services for you, which I still maintain have perverted intent, so there's your precious cigarette, which was your plot all along, totally concerned are you with the lives of youth. Hey, you'd pull off one of those anti-smoking t-shirts with a bang."

He stood, brushing the dirt off his legs and clenching his teeth as the smoke wafted under his nose again. "That food better be good, senior."

Cloud pocketed his lighter than grabbed his cigarette from the kid. "Well... Cigarettes are bad for you anyway." He said as the smirk finally disappeared to his normal expression. "And for the last time kid, I'm not that old. The name is Cloud. Be thankful I'm deciding to help you. If there were Heartless around for me to beat on, I wouldn't waste my time on you." He brushed pass the silver haired boy, he really didn't like the fact that his hair was the same color and looked the same as the man he's searching for. "The cafe isn't too great, so I'll take you to Traverse Town's only restaurant. We'll order your meal to go than we'll head to the other destination."


End file.
